


热辣鲜香

by Lara_ZB



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_ZB/pseuds/Lara_ZB
Summary: 七夕佳节，与居北一同，尽享热辣体验~





	热辣鲜香

“卧槽，龙哥。这这这……”

白宇面对鱼贯而入的公主目瞪口呆。转头看：他龙哥两眼睁大，显然已经懵了。

他们被莫名其妙拐入这个奇怪的销金窟的由来说来话长，天知道他们只是想偷偷摸摸去KTV唱个歌！顺便约个会啥的，毕竟今天可是七夕。可谁能想到这家从哪里都写着正经KTV的内里居然如此不正经！

在白宇张口结舌的时候，一旁的朱一龙眼看着一个浓妆艳抹的公主就要娇滴滴地靠上白宇，连忙开口道：“不好意思我们是两口子！”

公主们立刻露出“原来如此”的表情，其中一个长得明显漂亮几分，大约是头牌的公主业务熟练地说：“两位哥哥是两口子也没关系呀，我们这也提供情侣斯帕莎鲁服务哦～”

白宇在哪儿琢磨了半天这个斯帕莎鲁是个什么洋词儿，回过神来一拍大腿：是special！自己那么点儿英语确实是早已还给高中老师了。两人后知后觉地搞明白了这是怎么一回事——这是个外表正经营业内部各种拓展服务应有尽有的大保健场所啊！

可惜领悟得太晚，二人被簇拥着入了一间叫“情侣斯帕莎鲁体验室”的鬼地方，手上的卡被刷刷消去了几万块钱，没等两人喊救命，门彭地关上，接着是咔嚓，清脆响亮的落锁声。两人面面相觑，方才明白，刚才竟是被强买强卖了。而且照这架势，不体验完还不许走了！

这个房间涂满了暧昧的暗粉色，摆满了心型气球，墙上的一串英文字母除了打头大写的“I LOVE U”，剩下的全是随机排列组合，愣是没看出这是哪国语言来。由此可见此间设计师又是一位城乡结合部杀马特流派的。

整个房间唯一能看的重要设施是：一张难得干净整洁的大床，一间毛玻璃围起的透明淋浴间，还有一个大号的，摆在正对大床墙上的一方立柜，复杂的哥特式雕纹散发着神秘又暧昧的气息，直觉告诉两人这绝不会是普通的衣柜。

过了二十来分钟，白宇先按耐不住好奇心，先在大床上拍了拍，嗯！松软动人，又去淋浴间瞅了瞅，嗯！干净整洁。这间房的奇差审美也可以捏着鼻子忍受了。

朱一龙在手足无措中，眼睛不由投向淋浴间的毛玻璃，毛玻璃上隐约露出一个模糊的瘦高人影，上面拓出一个伸懒腰的细长人影，腰，是又软又滑，他是亲自体验过的，此时便不由咽了一口口水,一时坐立难安起来。白宇小同学显然不知道自家哥哥在外面盯着他的背影脑补了些什么.就算知道他也只会变本加厉地撩骚而已，毕竟两人都确定关系已久，该干的不该干的都齐活了。一句话就是：老夫老妻了还害什么臊。白宇从淋浴间出来，站在黑色立柜前，吸了一口气，打开了柜门。

果不其然，一柜子的情趣用品应有尽有，琳琅满目，令人目不暇接，白宇只觉得自己瞎了眼，彭地又给关上了。

白宇有点咬牙切齿地想：这家KTV可真是京剧变脸谱——一层接一层，一层更比一层浪啊。

他后退几步，却撞进了一个温热的怀抱里，耳边低沉的声音响起，伴随着一点喷洒的热气，白宇的耳根子从尖端起，一点一点地红了。朱一龙凑在他耳边说：“小白，看见什么了？”

白宇结结巴巴地回答：“没，没什么…”

也是难得见他被吓得怂成这样，他龙哥新奇之下，倒也有点不想轻易放过他了。朱一龙像往常一样温温柔柔地从后面抱住白宇，亲吻白宇的后颈，含糊不清地说：“我们被宰了几万块钱冤大头钱，不用是不是太浪费了点？”

白宇脑海里刚才那一柜子惊悚的画面还在脑海里挥之不去，闻此立刻哆哆嗦嗦地撒娇求放过：“不不不，不是龙哥。咱咱咱们一下子玩儿这么重口的不不不好吧，而且这这种地方的道具不太干净吧。”他求饶完了，朱一龙也暗搓搓地把小动作做完了。白宇这才回过神来自己哆哆嗦嗦唧唧歪歪那一会儿，他的手已经被他龙哥娴熟地绑住了。

白宇这下子彻彻底底地懵了。

他的脑海里浮现出几幕重口小黄片的画面循环播放，里面角色又爽又痛的惨叫在他耳边余音绕梁。白宇心里默默地喊了一声妈妈，后来又想：这种限制级场合请她老人家来实在不太合适。于是只好在心里默默地问候了一下朱一龙全身上下。他龙哥有时候突发奇想，确实让他这个柔弱的小身板有点招架不住。

正当他胡思乱想之际，朱一龙把他手拎起来，推搡着就压在了床上，真别说，这床确实当得上一句松软Q弹，两个成年男人的重量压进去，白宇都被弹懵了一瞬间。他龙哥像往常那样亲昵地凑上来，小口小口，细细密密地亲他，最后小声对他说：“我也觉得那些东西不太卫生，我们不用。”

白宇还没来得及放松，朱一龙就把他衣服上用作装饰的一条长长的麻线条，慢慢悠悠地拽了下来。那条麻线绳很长，纠结着挂在白宇身上时，让他整个人都酷炫十足，朱一龙特别喜欢拽他衣服上这条绳，现在想来指不定这家伙当时对着满身缠满麻绳的自己在想些什么鬼玩意儿。

白宇心想：这是要玩捆绑play咋地。

白宇又想：算了算了总比那一柜子乱七八糟乌漆麻黑的东西强，玩就玩吧，自己找的老婆不得宠着呗。

那一柜子乌漆麻黑的凶神恶煞短时间内确实对白宇产生了不小的冲击，以至于他的下限无限降低。一时间倒还能从朱一龙在他身上手忙脚乱又故作镇定的操作中找出一丝乐趣来。在白宇眼中，他龙哥满脸通红又火急火燎地跟那一堆绳子作斗争的表情真的鲜嫩可口，让他想上嘴咬一口。等到朱一龙终于心满意足地把白宇用绳子捆绑成一个粗糙低配版的圣诞礼物后，他起身满意地观赏着自己的杰作。

然而杰作不是很给创作者面子，翻了个不大不小的白眼，不紧不慢地来了一句：“龙哥你上不上啊，不上我来啊！”

这还了得？朱一龙一个萌虎落地凶巴巴地朝白宇那张叭叭叭的嘴巴扑去。白宇闭上眼睛嘟起嘴，心里感叹真他妈不容易，好说歹说终于把香吻激到了手，这个情趣虽然有意思但是某人的动作也贼慢了点。等得他这个被操的都心急了。

两人一触即发，朱一龙对着那张吐不出象牙的嘴巴又啃又亲，本来就红通通的嘴唇此时更加鲜红，显得有些可怜巴巴，却引人凌虐。然而朱一龙亲完后下巴被玫瑰花刺磨得通红。白宇有时候会说：哥哥要不我把花刺儿刮了吧，确实也有点邋遢。结果却被他龙哥面色严肃地板正：通过十分钟的法式热吻向白宇表达自己对玫瑰花刺的喜爱之情。

白宇想：可能因为他们第一次见面，以及日后见面大多数时候，自己都是带着胡子的。他龙哥有点雏鸟情结，舍不得他这玫瑰花刺儿了。

白宇想着想着把自己想乐呵了，有的人就不乐意了。朱一龙人莽劲儿也莽，平日里总是轻声细语轻手轻脚生怕吓着别人，他那点凶狠和粗鲁全用在和白宇上床时候了。白宇的两只手腕被麻线绳子绑在一起，大力向头顶上拉扯，从小娇生惯养的皮肤上立刻浮现红痕，暧昧地爬满手腕处细嫩的软肉。又听咔嚓一声，他的手被床头自带的手铐锁住了。

白宇此时才后知后觉地有了一点被束缚的恐慌感，不由开始挣扎起来。只是他这越蹭越起火，朱一龙被撩急了，此时使出此生最快速度，迅速地把白宇从上到下扒了个精光，连袜子都没剩下，只剩下一条白花花的细嫩肉体和绑在肉体上纠缠不清的红色麻绳。朱一龙的目光慢慢热了起来。白宇有些不适应地扭动着，总觉得自己这是找了个超人男友，怕是下一秒就要被热视线烧成渣。可惜他无论是紧簇的眉头，挣扎时在红色麻线绳间若隐若现挺动的嫩红乳尖，还有下身因为龙哥灼热视线而颤颤巍巍挺立起的自家小弟。都让人忍不住狠狠地抓住他的头发，把此人往死里操，直操入阴曹地府都难以罢休，听他从那双又艳又淫的红嘴唇里发出低压哑难耐的呻吟。

朱一龙看着自己的杰作欣赏了一会儿，就按耐不住脱起了衣服。裤子刚脱一半，被五花大绑任人宰割的小白菜此时也不甘寂寞地伸出了自己仅存的自由的双腿，一脚隔着内裤踩在龙弟弟挺立的小脑袋上，正中球门，白宇觉得自己可以说是黄金右脚贝克汉姆再世了。没注意朱一龙一忍再忍忍无可忍的目光。

所以鲁迅说：人不作，他不定会活；但作死，一定会死。

白宇的视线突然陷入一片黑暗，黑暗使他本就敏感的神经更加草木皆兵，他的耳朵突然感到一片湿软模糊。朱一龙在他耳边边亲吻边说：“我觉得你有点不专心。”

白宇沉默了，他的确是抱着看笑话的态度来对待他龙哥的这次心血来潮，现在看来自己表现得太明显，把人给激怒了。朱一龙趁着白宇不注意蒙住了他的眼睛，陷入黑暗的白宇失去了眼睛这个重要媒介，以及龙哥的美貌刺激，突然变成了真瞎。身上的感官立即敏感起来，那些细密缠紧他软肉的麻线粗糙地摩擦过他的皮肤，白宇惊慌地挣扎，有一根好巧不巧横在他左乳前，随着挣扎有意无意地摩擦他的乳尖，白宇突然就笑不出来了，随着朱一龙在他身上四处如同一条灵活的蛇精准熟练地煽风点火，还有麻绳粗糙又细密的摩擦，他的呼吸变得粗重起来，两条腿开始挣扎，那种若有若无的触碰和若即若离的快感实实在在把他折磨住了，白宇两条长腿攀住身上人的腰，磨蹭着请求快一点，不要这么磨人。但一双不算很大却也算得上修长的手慢慢握住白宇的细腿，缓慢地摩挲，往白宇心中的火堆里添了一把柴火，又不紧不慢地握着两条大长腿，重新给按到了床上。

白宇隔着一条不知道哪里搞的黑色布条，感觉他龙哥的声音忽然变得陌生又遥远起来。他听见身上这个陌生又熟悉的男人低沉的声音，和平日里完全不同的，将自己不为人知的那么点控制欲和施虐欲全部暴露出来，因此显得嘶哑。

他说，“小白，别急。”

白宇顿时觉得脸上燃起了一团火，羞耻心在他心里萌芽，随后迅速生长，密不透风地缠住他的心脏，慢慢收紧。他的胸前那么点瘙痒此时被无限放大，身上人的行踪顿时也成了谜，无法猜透他的下一吻是出现在自己的肩膀，大腿，还是——白宇瞳孔骤然收缩，一声急促失控的呻吟从他喉咙里蹦出来——他的喉结被吻住了。

确切的说是被咬住，轻轻地叼住，用牙齿细细啃噬。他的胸前也被握住了，白宇实在不经常锻炼，一身软肉，就连那么点胸口都有一层不厚不薄的软皮包裹着，此时被朱一龙一只手抓住，一直饱受煎熬的乳尖与手掌心细茧摩擦的瞬间，白宇的身体深深地颤抖了起来。他从来不知道，这种漫长而缓慢的折磨，竟能带来如此巨大的快感。白宇两条腿又不知羞地爬上了朱一龙光溜溜的屁股，缠住他的腰，试图磨蹭着把自己发泄出来。

白宇先是听见一声轻笑，随后是一句“小白真不乖。”白宇心里愤怒地想，居一龙你当逗狗呢！两条腿就被人粗暴地扯开了，白宇觉得自己差点被从下面撕成两半。一根冰凉又润腻的手指如同一条小蛇在下半身的穴口爬行缠绕，又不时在会阴处撩一把，把白宇直接摸得没了脾气，那条小蛇滑头滑脑地钻进他老人家身体内白宇都没跟他计较，只是两只脚不消停地磨蹭朱一龙的小腿，无声地催促他再快一点。

这个人真是没救了，不狠狠操都对不起他自己！朱一龙自暴自弃地又挤了一堆润滑剂，冰凉凉地直接灌进去，白宇嘶了一声，还没缓过劲儿来，就被他龙哥带着龙小弟直捣黄龙来也。

白宇有点失态地叫了一声，他今晚被身上这个孙子折磨得像个欲求不满的荡妇，但等真正操进来那一刻，却获得了比之前更加饱满的快感和满足。

人，果然是不撩不骚的贱型生物。他龙哥就着一团润滑剂，噗呲噗呲地动了起来，和他这个人一样，出去的时候柔情似水缠绵不已，进来的时候又凶又莽，恨不得把他撞到床头俩人同归于尽。

慢慢地两个人都觉出点不对劲儿了。虽然说里面的确是越操越热，但也没这么热吧。朱一龙后知后觉地一扒润滑剂，两个人都看清了上面的字样：热感型。带给你一场鲜香热辣的性爱体验。

两个人一时都各种一言难尽，白宇觉得自己从里到外快被烧着了，一身白皮儿开始泛红，身上的麻绳开始磨人的疼起来。他龙哥咬了咬牙，舒了口气，又他妈没命地干了起来。白宇一口“我操！”脱口而出，他现在什么也看不见，只能感觉到自己上半身又麻又爽，下半身又热又痒，两条腿被扒开一百二十度，随着一次次地挺动在床单上难熬地磨蹭，白宇两只手被绑在床头，被撞得手铐噼里啪啦地清脆作响。

白宇心想：自己躲过了一柜子重口小黄片里情趣道具，却没躲过又痛又爽的惊心体验。

白宇又想：要是平时，他早就在这个操蛋家伙身上挠出血印子了。

白宇还记得有一次挠出的一道印子正横在朱一龙背侧的胎记上，白宇摸着那条自己造出来的痕迹，得意洋洋地拿着镜子指给他龙哥看：“像不像一颗被丘比特之箭刺穿的心脏？”他龙哥当时笑着说像，两个人又腻歪到了床上。

白宇感受到情欲的浪潮一遍又一遍地在他脑海里拍打，身上的动作也变得越来越凶猛，白宇仰起头，一双被吻得晶莹润红的嘴唇毫无自觉地张开，摆出索吻的姿势，泄出低沉暧昧的呻吟，白宇哼哼道：“哥哥，你亲亲我。”

下一秒两人的唇舌就痴缠在了一起，像一根导火索，引燃了身上的火焰，朱一龙情不自禁碾压蹂躏着白宇那张过分好看，也过分色情的嘴唇。像两条接吻鱼，紧贴着彼此赢来了高潮。

情欲的浪潮褪去后，露出的是沉默而深情的石礁。

朱一龙亲昵地趴在白宇被蹂躏得满是红痕的胸口，白宇想像往常一样伸手去抱抱他龙哥，一抬手才发现自己的手腕一阵生疼，心里立刻就火了。轻咬了一口朱一龙那张略薄却不意外显得薄情的嘴唇，半撒娇半抱怨道：“龙哥，快给我解开。”

朱一龙趴在他胸前装死。

“龙哥？”

“居一龙！”

……

白宇日后回想起此次经历，依然不禁对此极其蛋疼，并感叹道：这可真他妈是一场终身难忘的鲜香热辣的七夕回忆。


End file.
